


The Angel in the Diner

by BlueStar86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar86/pseuds/BlueStar86
Summary: A poem written for @platypusaur on twitter for being my 500th follower. The request was simply "Cas and burgers!"





	The Angel in the Diner

One evening whilst I was on my shift,  
With aching feet and messy hair,  
A man appeared in a corner booth,  
With deep blue eyes and a piercing stare,

I offered him a menu and some coffee from the pot,  
He smiled at me and I almost tripped,  
My goodness he was hot!

He wore a rumpled trench coat,  
His hair was such a state,  
And in his eyes such sadness lie,  
As if he carried a heavy weight.

I asked him what he wanted,  
He just shrugged and shook his head,  
“Coffee will be just fine, I don’t actually eat” he said.

Now that was very odd, and I was even more intrigued,  
This mystery man with the beautiful gaze, that could bring me to my knees,  
“Now don’t be silly darling, everyone needs good food.”  
“What will make you happiest? Something to improve your mood?”

I received another sad smile,  
The man sat back and sighed,  
“Happiness is the last thing I need,”  
He looked like he might have cried.

I took the menu and held his hand,  
And sat down by his side,  
“Everyone needs some happiness dear,”  
“Or at least someone whom they can confide?”

He chuckled at my sincerity,  
And as if staring into my mind,  
He said “It never ceases to amaze me, how humans can be so kind”

“It’s been a while, but it would be nice, and I have some cash to spend,  
“So how about a cheeseburger, as it reminds me of a friend.”

I stood up and smiled brightly  
“Now that’s the spirit!” I said.  
“Best cheeseburgers in the state you know!”  
He chuckled and nodded his head.

As I left this weary traveller to his coffee and his space,  
I couldn’t help but feel as though I’d just been touched by grace.

I straightened out my apron, and turned around to look,  
And I swear that for a moment,  
The sight before me had me shook.

Great shadowed wings stretched out upon the diner walls behind him,  
And an ethereal glow upon his crown, that most would find quite frightening.

Suddenly pulled from this vision, by the diner kitchens bell,  
A blink and all was normal, no hint of heaven or hell.

He held my gaze as I approached and presented him his patty,  
I watched him as he took a bite and said  
“These make me very happy”.


End file.
